


Static Prayers

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: And Newt is tbs ofc, Dylan O’Brien - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, I Made Myself Cry, I did this instead of my Spanish homework LOL, M/M, Mitch Rapp is Thomas, Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Freeform, and wanted to make it Maze Runner lmao, basically I watched American Assassin, dylmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eighteen months since he lost the love of his life, Thomas is a changed man... one driven by anger and hatred. Even when the man that killed his fiancé died a horrible death, he was horrified to discover that emptiness was still there. When sent out to investigate an expanding medical empire, he meets a boy that may fill the hole that hallowed his broken heart.
Relationships: Assistant Director Janson | Rat Man/Ava Paige, Ava Paige & Thomas (Maze Runner), Brenda/Gally (Maze Runner), Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Jorge & Newt (Maze Runner), Jorge/Vince (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Minho (Maze Runner), Thomas & Vince (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 11





	Static Prayers

It had been nearly eighteen months since his fiancé met with the cruel barrel of an assault rifle. The reasoning behind it continuously toyed with his mind like an endless running joke. The day he remembered, started as what was supposed to be perhaps the best of his life, slowly molding into something far more vile and haunting. As he exchanged confused dialogue with the local bartender, he turned his gaze to see the man at his right’s skull split into a horrific crevasse; the smile still visible on his face as his brain raced to catch up with the feeling of his body completely shutting down. 

That was all it took. He shouted her name repeatedly, desperation bleeding cleanly from his mouth like a horrified plea. There wasn’t a word in the world that described the fear that he felt in that specific moment. Limping alongside several other naive people meeting with the puncture of a swift, but unimaginably painful puncture of a bullet. Like lamb to the slaughter, they did the only thing they knew in that very moment. Run. They didn’t have weapons, defense, or even a way out… they simply scattered like scared mice. 

And then he saw her. 

He saw her fall.

Saw her call out his name. 

Slowly worming his way in the sand, he stared at her pleading blue eyes. He could’ve sworn, he saw the words “I love you” silently escaping her crimson stained smile. Suddenly, his world was swept away from him like cloth on a table. With a single shot, her eyes froze, her right cheek compressed in the sand with an emotionless frown. Through the blood and saltwater that quite literally baptized her body… Thomas couldn’t tell whether she had been crying or not. He whispered her name one, final, time, a silent prayer for her love and light to return to his body like a phantom. 

He missed the way she’d call him a dork with that mesmerizing giggle, he missed the way she’d always make this adorable whine when she didn’t get what she wanted. He missed the way she truly understood him, she made him feel completely, utterly whole… and without her, 

**What else was there?**

Thomas’s eyes shot open to the horrifically vivid memory, instinctively wiping at the tears he shed in his restless slumber. The day would start out as any other, he’d tell himself. With her… a ghost on the other side of his bed. He swore, if he looked hard enough, he could see her shadow occupying the right side; specifically the right, because she liked the way the sunlight would warm her back in the morning. What would you want to know about her, you could find through Thomas. He quite literally, knew every little thing about her. He would say that he’d even remember the bad, but there was absolutely nothing wrong about her in his eyes. Her flaws to her beautiful, every one attributing poetically harmonically to her soul. 

He thought his life was over after he was cornered by the CIA. 

But then he met the Ex-Marine, Vince… who quite literally knocked some sense into him. Whether he liked it or not, he was sent out to become one of his toughest mad dogs. Brenda, the woman responsible for Thomas’s recognition amongst the higher ups, helped transform a man simply driven for the hell of misery that was losing a true lover. Under them both, he was assigned to what was in the beginning, a simple come and go… which then, suddenly, became something of more importance. 

With he, Vince, Jorge, Minho, and Teresa, Thomas was sent off for infiltration on a rather ominous group of Brits with all of the money in the world to play with. With certain people seemingly suspicious of two of the most powerful people in all of Europe, word tended to go ‘round. Even across seas. Ava Paige, and her assistant, Director Janson. A pair of people who claimed to be of legitimate concern for their country and its people. 

_ As-fucking-if _ .

Thomas has been around long enough to know the fake smile of a corporate snob when he saw one. That was what he saw on both of the two the night of their announcement of the launch of their Health Research Lab, a rather impressive edifice that reached the ears of international television. That same fame, Thomas could tell, was what they were hoping for. He could see it on the subtle micro expressions of Janson’s cheek tugging upwards at something related to the comment “I suppose this’ll give you quite a bit of attention” Ava however, seemed a little more difficult to read. Her face was always so… lifeless. As if there was a soft undertone of regret, perhaps, and that made Thomas all the more suspicious. 

They were to meet with an agent there, Samuel Issac Newton. A rather peculiar name, but it at least did the job of helping Thomas remember it when he was to actually meet him. Normally, he’d feel excited for some field work, but this one was less on Assassinating, and more on babysitting. All the Americans had to do, was to go in, see what’s going on, and be on their way. 

“ Just don’t get yourself arrested, Thomas, and we’ll come out of this as pretty as daisies.” Vince snapped from the back of the plane, making him scoff as he continued to stare out the window. Teresa’s elbow jabbed into the thoughtful man’s back.” Stop brooding. We’re almost there. Besides, who’s to say we can’t do a little bit of ‘blending in’ at a pub? I heard their drinks are to die for.” Interesting choice of words, but that was just Teresa. She sometimes exhibited carelessness. She wasn’t entirely reckless, daresay, rather just unselfaware.

“ I’m assuming that drinks here are almost as salty as the women.” Minho, Thomas’s closest friend. He was one of the only good people in Thomas’s eye. He didn’t trust easily, but somehow Minho managed to slip his way through the cracks of his guarded heart. Slowly, the Korean snaked an arm around the man’s shoulder.” But T’s right. Besides, the guy you’re about to meet? Knows the best places to get a drink.” Minho had known the man they were about to meet presumably as well as Thomas. He had been partnered with the man during the WCKED operation about four years ago. The two of them were just under nineteen at the time, but they were sent out originally not to be of that much participation, just eyes on the streets. Slowly however, the mission became more desperate and in need of instantaneous action, Minho, Newt, and their head, Alby were ready. 

Or so Hong says.

In truth, there was some casualty. Alby, was killed after a still undiscovered assassin poetically stabbed him in the back of his neck. That day, the other two were suddenly made aware of the urgency of their mission… in the most horrific way. Their best friend, an older brother to the both of them, stripped away from them in a single reckless decision to split up. Alby had a simple task at first, simply meet the other two boys at the rooftop; however, when the comms zoned in on the sound of an abrupt gurgling noise, both the boys knew that Alby was in trouble. By the time they made it to the roof, Alby was already cold and blank. 

That wasn’t all either, the following night, Newton reportedly was shoved off a balcony, causing him to have a permanent limp in his right leg. Minho was very vague on the subject matter only describing it as “ It was… the most scared I've ever been on the field. I actually thought he was going to die.” That, accompanied with the most heartbreaking expression plastered plainly on his olive complexion. Two months after the accident, they were sent back out to finish what they started. Once they were absent from the mission, the government wasn’t a step closer to the truth behind the malice of WCKED. Once disguised as a medical institution, was now revealed to be a cruel and greedy experimentation facility. They tested on the newest generation of children, injecting fluids and other toxins that made them go insane, or even kill them. 

Once Minho and Newt were back on the formerly closed case, The atrocities of their maniacal work was quickly diminished. Mary, their leader, was sent to prison for life after trial. Despite a monopoly worth of wealth, she could not overrule the disgusting acts set forth under her thumb. The many lives of innocent children. The strange thing was, that she was completely prepared to be taken away. She didn’t put up much of a fight. Their accomplishments were well known in a specific person, but thankfully, was able to duck under the public eye of recognition. If so, they would no longer get to do what they did best, be invisible. After all, Minho was one of the best assassins Thomas got the privilege to work beside during his short time with the man. And from what he’s heard from other people, it wasn’t just the blind admiration for a friend. 

Newt, according to the reports, was almost insanely good at what he did. He could blend into the skin of his environment like a reptilian. He was an incredible actor as well, funny enough, from what Minho said; that was what Newt in his childhood wanted to be. That same talent blended in perfect synchronization with his field work. And his shot, if Will Smith hadn’t snatched the role for Deadshot, Thomas was told he would’ve matched. But Thomas would have to meet man for himself, to see if the legends were true; or just positive cause to a channel of boast talk. 

“ I can’t  _ not _ think right now.” Thomas muttered defensively, making Teresa sigh.” You know you can take a breath once in a while?” Minho chirped a noise of agreement from the rim of his wine cup.” Besides, we’re on a first class plane, to one of the best places to get drunk. Relax.” Thomas groaned, defeated as he leaned on his palm as he stared out over the ocean. He wouldn’t be able to do something even close to that until the men who wronged him were spilled out on the floor. The flight continued like that for some time, dialogue going on reputation in Thomas’s uninterested ears. Thankfully, they finally reached the marvelous city of London, England. A fairly cold, cloudy exterior disguised within the most alluring city streets. Everything in a beautiful grayscale, contrasting remarkably with the rain that fell from the sky above. 

Thomas could admire the beauty of the city. 

“ Hey there, Minho!” 

Thomas turned to see his friend lifting another skinnier boy off the ground, making a strained huff of amusement escape the newcomer’s lips. He couldn’t see the face from where he stood; only a large mop of vibrant blond hair that swayed with the late winter breeze. Through the muffled dialogue exchanged through the two, Thomas could hear a thick accent that cut cleanly through his voice like a strong syrup. When Minho finally surrendered the other back to Earth, Thomas took a few steps to the right to properly gaze at the newest addition to the team. 

_ Oh my God.  _

_ He’s fucking beautiful.  _

The thought in his mind wasn’t even processed as anything romantic at the time; just a fact. As if it was a simple truth, in which it was. His smile radiated in the pale sunlight, illuminating on the slightly yellow teeth; most likely tinted as such from smoking. His hair swept a golden wave across his head, making for something that glistened alluringly in daylight. His eyes, nearly black, were a dark chocolate color that bore a mysterious void of unanswered puzzles about his personality and inner self. His stand alone persona, was only exemplified tenfold by the choice of style. He seemed very fashionable, making Thomas in his old black tee feel slightly underdressed for the occasion. 

“—omas, yeah? I’m Newt.” The blond winked to him, snapping the mesmerized brunet out of his daze.” Yeah, Thomas.” He answered shortly, earning a grin from Newt.” Don’t worry mate, I’m not gonna hurt you or anythin’.” Glancing around, he noticed the way the others were so nonchalant about the man’s appearance; he thought to himself then, how the actual hell was this mysterious man supposed to  _ blend in? _ In Thomas’s eyes, it seemed absolutely unimaginable not to be at least impressed by the man’s exterior charisma. Growing slightly annoyed by the other’s confidence, he shot back.” You couldn’t even if you tried.” He stated rapidly, making the stranger huff.” Bet not. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m no Chris Evans, as most assassins could impersonate.” He spoke with a soft laugh as he gestured to his lanky build. Thomas couldn’t say he was skinny, rather, svelte, slender, making for a more agile build; good, he thought to himself. Someone who could actually sneak, unlike the rest of the clueless brutes he had been paired with in the past.

Newt was on his good side, for now that is. 

Thomas turned to the booming voice of Vince.” Now that you’ve gotten acquainted with your babysitter, I want a drink. That was a long ass flight with Minho’s nonstop mouth.” The man to his right scoffed,” Alright fair, old man, but nothing was more annoying than your snoring.” The elderly man let out a huff of anger.” Snori--” “Just be sure not to fall asleep on the mission.” Minho smirked mischievously, sporting a laugh from Newt. Thomas grew bored of the pointless dialogue being exchanged between the group.” I second that. I could use something that makes me forget about the trip.” Newt smiled triumphantly, his lips tugging slightly uneven, making a naturally formed smirk.” Well then ladies, let's get our party on. We’ve got an hour to kill before we’ll have to head out.” He spoke, making Teresa sigh.” I for one am going to be the only sane person, and not get myself drunk before we go on a mission.” Minho snorted with his nose.” That’s your problem, Newt, lead the way.” The blond saluted and started to walk down the street gracefully, making Thomas groan deep in his gut.

_ Why do I get the feeling this is going to be bigger of a deal then it is supposed to be? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOW. That was so fun to write, and yeah! I’m not dead! (For those who care lmao) I literally have just been slammed this semester. Hopefully I’ll be more free after Christmas!!! ♥︎♥︎


End file.
